love at first sight
by BaekHoney17
Summary: "WHAT THE FVCK? CHANG YEON SUNBAE?" / "ngomong ngomong kau mengikuti ku cantik eum?" / "err dia tampan, sial aku menyukainya" / "setidaknya sebelum menyukai ku kau harus memanggil namaku dengan benar, aku Park Chanyeol bukan Park Changyeon" / "nado saranghae pabo Chanyeol"/ YAOI, Boys x Boys/ CHANBAEK / Baekyeol fluff, romance, humor Review please :3


length : oneshoot

genre : yaoi, fluff, romantic , school life:3

author : BaconIsAyam / BaekHoney17

rate : M(masih muda XD)

ahaydee readersnimmm moaaahh :*

yasudahlah bacon tak mau banyak bacot xD pokoknya ini selingan ff dari _home_ yang sedang di proses untuk chapter 3nya xD biar ga capek reader pas bacanya, so just gimme me your best review arra? ^^ simple?

Yasudahlah yahhh, biar ga lama kita langsung cekibrot ke ffnya :3

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

RCL yahhh -_- kagak? guaa cekek atu atu XDD

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Author pov

KRING (anggep aja bell sekolah -_-)

Yapp itu merupakan bunyi bel sekolah yang ke 11 dan artinya mereka semua di pulangkan.

Ini merupakan hal paling di tunggu tunggu oleh semua murid sekolahan yang setiap harinya melakukan kegiatan di sekolah dan itu hampir menguras setengah tenaga dari mereka, kita mulai dari hal yang kecil mengobrol? Mengerjakan soal? Membaca? Menjawab pertanyaan dari guru? Bukanlah semua itu memerlukan tenaga? Hahaha dan terkadang terlihat beberapa wajah seorang murid yang benar benar menunjukkan betapa lelahnya mereka hari ini.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu bertolak belakang dengan namja manis yang menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya dalam balutan mantel abunya.

Tak henti hentinya namja mungil tersebut mengulas senyum dan tertawa kepada semua orang yang menyapanya, kau tau kenapa namja itu hanya tersenyum? Dia kedinginan saat itu, bahkan untuk mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya pun akan sangat terlihat kalau 'Baekhyun' sangat gemetaran saat itu hahaha. Manis?

"annyeonghaseyoo Jun Myeon sunbae"

Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat dan jangan lupa, anak itu masih tetap dengan senyuman di bibir, jika melihat tingkah Baekhyun saat ini, Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang ingin mencari muka di ketua klub vocalnya ini, hanya Baekhyun adalah seorang murid yang sopan dan ramah, tak salah banyak sekali orang orang yang menyukainya selain memiliki wajah yang manis Baekhyun juga dimiliki hati atau kepribadian yang hangat.

"annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun-ah, kau mau pulang?"

Sahut Jun myeon, si ketua klub atau lebih sering di sebut Suho.

Baekhyun terdiam, memperhatikan sosok seorang namja jangkung di sebelah suho, perlahan hazel teduhnya memperhatikan ujung sepatu namja jangkung tersebut, terus menelusuri tubuhnya dan berhenti di kedua matanya

'_err sial dia tampan_'

Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sesekali memejamkan matanya berkali kali dan menghentakkan kaki mungilnya.

'_err parah aku menyukainya!'_

Menyadari keanehan sikap pada Baekhyun namja jangkung tersebut mengulas senyum dan Suho pun sedikit tertawa kecil.

"namanya Park Chanyeol, kelas music 12 a murid baru"

Sahut Suho dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun, dirinya kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di balik mantelnnya. Siapapun disana pasti ingin sekali menggigit Baekhyun sekarang juga.

* * *

Baekhyun pov

"a- ah ye sunbae, permisi ak.. aku harus pulang annyeong sunbae"

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan dua makhluk yang yahh pasti sedang menertawaiku atau membicarakan ku, siapa nama sunbae tadi? Park chang yeon? Siapa ah aku lupa. Yang pastinya dia sangat emm~ bagaimana yah? Dia tampan, aishh dan parahnya aku menyukainya ketika menatap bola matanya yang hitam. Dan semakin bodoh lagi ketika aku harus terdiam memperhatikan postur tubuhnya yang sangaaaaaattt tinggi, atau aku yang memang terlahir pendek?

"jangan salah tingkah begitu Baekhyun-ah haha"

Sahut Suho sunbae, dan aku tetap berpegang pada prinsipku _'keep calm and walking baekhyun-ah'_

Entahlah.

Yang ku tau sunbae itu sangatlah tampan.

Dan aku.

menyukainya.

"hey, Baekhyun-ah"

Oh ini teman satu klub ku, Do Kyungsoo atau lebih sering di panggil D.O, dio dan bukan dengan ejaan de.o.  
dio berlari kecil menghampiriku, sambil memberikan sebungkus permen jelly bean favoritku.

Hey kebanyakan orang akan memilih secangki coffee atau tea untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka,

Dan katakan aku tidak normal karena orang lain berbeda denganku yang lebih memilih makanan manis untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

"Dio-ya kau mau pulang?"

"mmm kau ingin pulang bersama ku?"

"mmm dengan senang hati Chang Yeon sunbae.."

Tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah.

Tapi apa?

WHAT THE FVCK!?

CHANG YEON SUNBAE?

Apa yang kau fikirkan Baekhyun-ah kau bodohh aishh.

"aaaa apa? Changyeon sunbae?"

Dan mulai dari situ Dio memojokkan ku dan aku benci sekali muka itu, mukaa yang err siapapun yang melihatnya akan jujur pada pemilik muka yang menyebalkan seperti ini. dann spartaaa! Dio tak bisa membuatku berbicara perihal Chang Yeon sunbae yang yahh sudah ku patenkan sebagai senior yang kugami.

"ahhh itu hanya tukang Koran yang sering melewati rumahku Dio-ya"

Jawabku asal sambil melenggangkan kaki mendahului Dio.

"ahh aku tau kau sedang berbohong Baekhyun-ah, jika itu tukang Koran mengapa kau memanggilnya sunbae?"

Fikirkan Baekhyun ayo,

Oh.

"ahh anu kau tau kan perihal aku tak bisa menaiki sepeda? Aku diajari olehnya maka dari itu akan terdengar lebih enak aku memanggilnya sunbae, lagi pula dia lebih tua 1 tahun dariku"

Okay soal perihal aku yang tidak bisa menaiki sepeda itu memang benar, aku lemah soal menjaga keseimbangan. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena aku pintar untuk berbohong dan memanipulasi seseorang haha.

"aishh baiklah Byun Baekhyun, cepat atau lambat aku akan mengetahui Park Changyeon mu itu haha. Tunggu…."

Ku menghela nafas lega, bagaimanapun aku harus berterimakasih pada seseorang yang menelfon Dio saat ini. bagaimanapun juga ini akan memperkecil peluang Dio untuk bertanya soal sunbae ku.

"ahh ye ada apa Kai?"

Oh ternyata Kai.

Aku tarik ucapan ku aku tidak jadi berterimakasih pada orang ini.

Pasalnya aku selalu saja menjado korban bully anak ini, err menyebalkan dan belakangan ini Kai senang sekali menyimpan mainan kecoa di lokerku unghh ingin rasanya ku memukul anak itu, tapi apa daya selama dia adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk sahabatku aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain mengadu pada Dio.

Menyebalkan..

"apa?"

"….."

"aku sudah janji dengan Baekhyun"

"…."

"tapi Kai aku tak tega"

"….."

"WHAT? Kau menunggu ku di sekolah tapi Kai kami sudah di ..?"

"….."

"ahh arrasheo"

"Baekhyun-ah"

Lirih Kyungsoo, sepertinya ini pertanda buruk errh aku akan di tinggalkan lagi, sendiri di terminal bis.

"tak apa Dio-ya kasian Kai aku tak apa"

Sahutku.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah"

Lirih dio kembali sambil memlukku.

"gwenchanna, cepat pergi kasian Kai"

* * *

Author pov

04.45 pm

Cuaca semakin dingin di tambah butiran salju perlahan menutupi jalanan di seoul dan lebih parah lagi karena Baekhyun duduk sendiri di tempat penugguan bis, tidak memakai sarung tangan serta masih bersikeras untuk mengunyah permen jelly beannya yang katanya dapat mengahangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Pasalnya tubuh mungilnya tidak kuat pada cuaca dingin bahkan jika kau bertanya pada Baekhyun "apa yang kau benci?" maka "dingin, serangga dan ketinngian" yang akan di lantunkan oleh namja mungil ini.

Tunggu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik di ujung sepatu namja ini yang tengah ia ayun ayunkan.

Baekhyun terus tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa.

Aku khawatir jika permen jelly bean ini telah di racun oleh Dio sebelumnya.

"ahh salju? Untung saja aku mebawa payung"

Baekhyun mulai mebuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan payung berwarna biru muda dengan motif water dropnya. Namun saat ingin membuka payung tersebut Baekhyun berhenti dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya pada sosok jangkung memakai mantel hitam yang sedang menyebrangin jalanan,

Dan saat itu pula,

Baekhyun yakin kalau itu..

'Park Changyeon' sunbaenya

"Park Changyeon sunbae?"

Ucapnya dengan antusias, tanpa sadar kakinya malah mengikuti sosok yang di sebut Park Changyeon itu, langkah Baekhyun sedikit di percepat karena kaki sunbae itu cukup panjang dan jika di bandingkan 1 langkah sunbae Changyeon itu sama dengan 2 langkah kaki Baekhyun,

"mau kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak memakai syal? Kenapa dia sendiri?"

Gumam Baekhyun.

Terlihat sedikit aneh dari cara berjalan lelaki jangkung itu karena orang itu sedikit merapatkan bahunya dan mengantungi tangannya di saku mantel tersebut.

Oh. Orang itu kedinginan

Lantas Baekhyun semakin mepercepat jalannya dan sedikit mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Hey tangan kanan Baekhyun sedang memegang payung, tangan kirinya mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan jangan lupa saat itu dia sedang berjalan, bisa kau bayangkan? Betapa repotnya baekhyun saat itu. Dan aku semakin bingun mengapa namja jangkung itu masih tidak sadar dengan keberadaan baekhyun.

"nahh ketemu"

Gumamnya ceria.

Ohh ternyata sebungkus permen jelly bean. Hahaha okay sudah tertebak, baekhyun fikir jika ia memberi beberapa jelly bean untuk changyeon sunbae maka tubuh namja jangkung itu akan merasa lebih baik atau hangat mungkin.

"ayoh Byun Baekhyun pasti kau bisa ayo sapa dia"

Lantun Baekhyun menyemangatkan dirinya tak lupa dengan tangan kirinya yang mengacungkan permen jelly bean ke langit. Ckckck dia benar benar semangat sampai sampai dia lupa bahwa sunbae itu menyebrangi jalan di perempatan seoul saat itu, dan Baekhyun semakin ketar ketir ketika traffic light sudah menunjukan lampu hijau serta lelaki jangkung itu yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Oww shit!

Kau kehilangan jejaknya Byun Baekhyun.

"sun.. sunbaenim! Tunggu!"

Teriak Baekhyun, entah suara Baekhyun yang kurang lantang entah changyeon sunbae yang tuli dan entahlahh aku lebih yakin kalau jalanan di seoul saat itu cukup ramai dan kemungkinan kecil jika suara Baekhyun dapat di dengar oleh sunbae tersebut.

"aahh ayolahh traffic light"

Baekhyun semakin was was, ketika namja jangkung itu memasuki gang.

"ahh finally"

Teriak Baekhyun kembali ketika lampu merah mulai menyala, lantas Baekhyun berlari menyebrangi jalan dan mari kita ingat kembali kata kata ini "mengejar cinta tak semudah ketika meniupkan bunga dandelion keudara" dan itu benar benar terbukti pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir tertabrak oleh pengendara motor, dan entah apa yang merasuki anak ini. dengan nyali besar Baekhyun memarahi ahjussi pengendara motor tersebut.

"AHJUSSHI! BISA KAU LIHAT LAMPU ITU? MEREKA MENUNJUKAN MERAH SEHARUSNYA KAU BERHENTI!"

Pekik Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal sengal, dan entah orang itu terkena serangan jantung atau apa matanya membelalak dan mengangguk cepat,

"ka..kau boleh lewat an.. anak ke..cil"

"gumapta ahjusshi"

Baekhyun kembali melenggangkan kaki mungilnya, dan saat itu pula ahjussi pengendara motor tersebut menghela nafas lega. Ck coba kalian fikirkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun tertabrak dan ahjusshi itu pula yang harus bertanggung jawab. Dan uang akan menjadi masalah bagi ahjusshi ini

Namun entahapa yang di fikirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun kembali mengahampiri ahjusshi tersebut.

"ahjusshi umurku 17 tahun dan aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi, ingat itu"

Dan konyolnya, Baekhyun masih bisa mengingatkan ahjusshi malang itu setelah tadi sempat mebentaknya.

"ne haksaeng,"

Jawab ahjusshi itu ragu ragu.

"err mianhe ahjussi aku sedang sibuk annyeong"

Baekhyun berlari kembali meniggalkan ahjusshi yang sedang bersweatdrop ria, dan kembali mencari sosok yang sempat ia lupakan. Park changyeon sunbae,

"aishh sunbaenimm kau dimana?"

* * *

Baekhyun berhenti di depan gang sempit, gelap karena gang ini di himpit(?) oleh bangunan penthouse yang tinggi, dan becek akibat dari beberapa pipa pipa berkarat yang patah, serta jangan lupakan siapapun yang memasuki tempat ini akan dapat merasakan aura yang mencekam.

"tapi aku yakin Changyeon sunbae memasuki gang ini"

Gumam Baekhyun kembali sambil menggiti kukunya, kebiasan buruk Baekhyun ketika gugup.

"mmm baiklah"

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan memasuki gang sempit tersebut, keringat bercucuran di pelipis namja mungil ini yap Baekhyun ketakutan 'bagaimana jika terjadi pembunuhan di sini? Dan korbannya adalah aku'

'BAGAIMANA KALAU ADA KASUS PEMERKOSAAN DAN AKU KORBANNYA? ANDWE!'

Ohh, Baek kau terlalu hiperbola

ckckckck mungkin ini yang dapat mendeskripsikan pikiran Baekhyun yang tengah berkecamuk.

Dan itu benar benar sedikit lagi, dimana Baekhyun akan keluar dari gang sempit tersebut. Sampai sosok tinggi memblokir jalan keluar Baekhyun, Baekhyun terkesiap dan ia merengkuh dadanya kuat kuat takut apabila orang ini semakin mengetahui ketakutannya dan yapp orang ini akan semakin mendesak Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun pov

_'tuhan tolong aku'_

Lirih ku di balik mantel, dan sepertinya sosok jangkung itu mendengar gumamman kecil ku, lantas sosok jangkung itu mengulas senyum. Ohhh mengerikan

"ternyata, ini kau Baekhyun-ah"

DEG,

Suaranya sangat berat dan dalam, ahh jangan jangan ini ahjushi ahjussi mesum? Ohh tuhan aku tau, aku salah karena memarahi ahjusshi tadi tapi apa kau tega meberi balasan seberat ini? kau biarkan ahjussi genit menjamah umatmu yang manis ini?

Ohh tunggu.

Ini berlebihan.

Siapapun tolong akuu!

"jangan ketakutan begitu Baekhyun-ah"

Sahut orang itu kembali, lantas aku membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam erat tadi. jika kalian tau wajah orang ini sangaaaaattt dengat dengan wajahku, wajahnya, eumm tampann. Sangat dengan kacamata yang menghiasi matanya.

Eh tunggu,

Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah tampan ini?

OMO! Park Changyeon sunbae?

"sun.. sunbae?"

"akhirnya kau mengenalku juga haha"

Tawa ringan Changyeon sunbae sambil mengusap suraiku pelan,

"eungh, yah begitulah hehe"

Tawaku lebih garing, hey ini terlalu err gugup. Wajah kami terlalu dekat dan itu yang membuatku risih.

"ngomong ngomong kau mengikuti ku cantik? Eum?"

DEG

Apa ? cantik?

Oh tuhan, ini sangat. Ahh aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan tangan Changyeon sunbae yang perlahan mengusap pipiku yang mulai dingin dan perlahan jari jari itu menyelusup mengusap tengkukku,

"ahh anu, iyahh aku mengikutimu.. Park Changyeon sunbae"

"dalam rangka apa kau mengikutiku?"

Sahutnya pelan dan wajahnya semakin merapat kepadaku, bahkan aku ndapat merasakan nafas hangat sunbae yang menyapu permukaan pipiku, ini sangat..

Menyenangkan..

Dan aku..

Baru pertama kalinya merasakan hal yang seperti ini, sudahlah kalian jangan menertawakanku.

* * *

Author pov

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, bagaimana tidak? dengan wajah sunbae yang berjarak sangatalah dekat itu membuat Baekhyun gugup dan karena ini pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal manis seperti ini.

"eumm anu sunbaenim,"

Baekhyun gelagapan ketika sunbae itu tersenyum padanya, secara tak langsung namja jangkung ini memojokkan Baekhyun.

"iyah ?"

"aku.. anu.. aku"

"yah ?"

"mmm aku menyukai.."

"eum ?"

Dan sunbae itu mengulas senyum kembali.

"aku menyukai dirimu Park Changyeon sunbae, "

"hahah geurae?"

Sunbae itu tertawa ringan seraya menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Baekhyun, dan saat itu pula Chanyeong sunbae menghapus jarak diantara mereka, seolah olah mengerti situasi Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat bungkus permen jelly beannya serta melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa baekhyun berciuman dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal jauh,

Ini memang terdengar bodoh bahkan teledor untuk seorang anak yang polos seperti Baekhyun,

Mungkin saja sunbae itu hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya,

Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, baekhyun hanya di beri harapan kosong untuk mengagumi sosok sunbae itu,

Atau juga bagaimana kalau sunbae itu memiliki kekasih?

Hal itu bisa saja terjadi jika baekhyun berfikir pendek,

Karena Baekhyun terjebak dalam sosok 'sunbae' ini dan kalimat sederhana dengan makna yang dalam.

_'love at first sight'_

Seolah tertantang untuk lebih mencicipi bibir manis milik Baekhyun lantas namja jangkung itu mulai mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang namja mungil ini dan karena Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apapun soal ini dirinya hanya mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang milik Changyeon sunbae, terkadang tangan lentiknya bermain nakal di rambut brunette namja jangkung ini, tanpa Baekhyun ketahui itu semua membuat 'sunbae' ini ingin bermain lebih padanya.

_"siall aku mencium orang asing!, eommaa my first kiss has stolen by him! Eottokhae?"_

Batin Baekhyun

"ungh.. sun.. bae"

Keluh Baekhyun ketika pasokan oksigen di paru parunya mulai menipis.

Mau tak mau sunbae ini harus melepasnya, dan sekilas mengecup kembali bibir baekhyun yang mulai memerah tersebut.

"u're good baby"

Goda sunbae ini, sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun.

"setidaknya sebelum menyukaiku, kau harus benar menyebutkan namaku baby Byunnie"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, dan jadi selama ini?

"eoh?"

"aku Park Chanyeol, bukan Park Changyeon, kau boleh panggil aku Chanyeol.. karena aku seumur denganmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup leher Baekhyun tepat di bawah telinganya.

Dan saat itu pula, baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya sangat bodoh dan teledor dalam 2 hal.

Mencium orang tak dikenal dan menyimak,

oh ini bukanlah hal bagus karena bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun berungkali mengucapkan nama yang salah di depan orang yang kini ia sukai, ckckck wajah Baekhyun memerah hebat ketika dirinya mengingat bagaimana dia menyebutkan nama itu secara salah, mmm ituu benar benar salah besar Baekhyun-ah.

"mianhe, sun anni, Chanyeol-ah"

Baekhyun menunduk manis, mengundang Chanyeol untuk mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut dan tersenyum seolah olah memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun tenang dan '_hey ini bukan salahmu Baekhyun-ah' _mungkin ini yang disampaikan Chanyeol dari senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"gwenchanna, lagi pula aku juga menyukaimu"

Sahut Chanyeol lembut,

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kali ini baekhyun yakin kalau dia menyimak dan menelah apa yang diucapkan namja tinggi ini.

Baekhyun merengkuh dadanya kuat kuat seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan serta mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Mungkin dia fikir ini hanya mimpi belaka, baginya cerita _love at first sight _hanya akan dialami oleh orang-orang yang bermain dalam sebuah film yang tentunya kisah cinta itu di tulis oleh seseorang, tapi faktanya Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun dapat merasakan efek dari kata kata itu, terbukti dari jantungnya yang berdegup cepat bukan? Terima kenyataan ini Baekhyun-ah.

Karena pengalaman _love at first sight _mu..

Murni di tulis tangan oleh tuhan.. bukan oleh seseorang

Percaya itu Baekhyun-ah..

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Gumam Baekhyun sambil memilin mantelnya,

"eum? Apa jawabanmu tentang ini Baekhyun-ah?"

Sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

"mmm anu, tak apa jika kau tidak menyukai ku, kau tidak usah mengakui hal yang sama seperti ku jika kau ingin mengasihaniku Chanyeol-ah, tidak apa apa kok! Jika perasaan ini sepihak, lagi pula aku bahagia dengan itu.. sunbaenim"

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari gang sempit tersebut namun sampai lengan kekar milik Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya baekhyun menoleh, dan saat itu pula Chanyeol mengunci pergerakkan Baekhyun.

"sun.. sunbae?"

"sudah ku bilang panggil aku Chanyeol saja"

Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya dan itu mebuat nyali Baekhyun ciut untuk keluar dari kekangan Chanyeol saat ini.

"arrasheo Chanyeol-ah"

Jawab Baekhyun takut takut.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng,

"bukan seperti itu, bukankah ini hanya hal hal yang dialami di cerita dongeng, maksudku hey Chanyeol-ah kau tampan kau yakin kau menyukai orang culun seperti ku?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menunduk lemas dan saat itu pula Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

"kau ingin mengetahui alasannya?"

"mmm tentu"

Baekhyun mendongak, san saat itu pula baekhyun menyesal karena Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"aisshh chanyeol-ah!"

Gerutu baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tertawa kembali.

"begini, kau mungkin akan mengataiku gombal, bodoh atau semacamnya, tapi katakan aku gila karena aku mencintaimu ketika kau memandangiku dengan wajah polosmu yang terbenam dalam mantel mu Baekhyun-ah, aku tak perlu seseorang yang cantik ataupun tampan, aku pun tidak perlu seseorang yang pintar atau cerdas, dan aku pun tidak menginginkan kalau dia itu seseorang yang bergelimang harta ataupun terkenal di keluarga kalangan atas, aku tidak membutuhkannya karena aku sudah memilikinya semua, yang hanya ingin ku punya adalah sosok sepertimu dalam hidupku, Byun Baekhyun! Untuk saat ini aku percaya _love at first sight _berlaku untuk seseorang sepertimu"

"Chanyeol-ah"

"hahaha dan aku sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan, karena akulah yang di berikesadaran dari tatapan polosmu Baekhyun-ah, dan dari situ pula aku yakin kalau diriku, mencintaimu"

"Chanyeol-ah cukup.."

Baekhyun menunduk dan menutupi mukanya,

"wae?"

GREB,

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol tanpa persetujuan sang empu, menyembunyikan wajah padamnya di balik mantel hitam milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"gumaptaa Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun perlahan.

"mmm gwenchanna Baekhyun-ah? Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu"

"bersabarlah dan bantu aku"

Chanyeol menegernyitkan dahinya.

"yee?"

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagiku untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi cepat atau lambat aku akan mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, percayalah"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum dan mengacak ngacak rambut Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak? pelukan namja mungil ini semakin erat melingkar di perut Channyeol.

"mmm arrasheo Baekhyun-ah,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meregangkan sedikit pelukannya, dan Chanyeol tertawa ringan ketika Baekhyun mulai menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya di balik mantelnya dan tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar.

Anak ini kedinginan.

" sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang dan aku rasa penghangat di mobilku cukup hangat untuk tubuhmu, mungil~"

Chanyeol menyentil hidung Baekhyun pelan.

"aku tidak mungil! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi"

Baekhyun mempoutkan kembali bibirnya.

"jangan begitu kau ingin ku cium eoh?"

Dan saat itu pula Baekhyun mati kutu dan lebih memilih berdiam diri,

* * *

_Epilog_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_6 bulan kemudian_

Cuaca senja memang cocok untuk siapapun yang bersantai di bawah pohon maple, dengan beberapa makanan ringan itu pun dapat membuat siapa saja disana menikmati waktu senggangnya di bawah pohon maple, seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun terus memandang lurus ke objek di depannya di mana buku novel ini yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, sesekali dirinya membenarkan kacamata minus yang ia gunakan ketika membaca,

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menutup bukunya dan membuka kacamatanya ketika dia sudah yakin bahwa dirinya jenuh ketika harus bergelut dengan beberapa huruf yang tercetak disana. Dan objek perhatiannya kini berubah, Baekhyun memilih memandangi sosok tampan yang berada di pangkuannya tertidur dengan dengkuran halusnya, Baekhyun mengulas senyum dan mengusap sayang surai brunette Chanyeol, namja yang seenak jidatnya menyatakan cinta sedangkan mereka baru saja berkenalan dengan durasi yang sangat sedikit 38 menit?

"ck, pabo!"

Baekhyun mencubit hidung Chanyeol, ketika dirinya mengingat kembali bagaimana dirinya berkenalan dengan namja ini, memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah, dan terakhir Baekhyun berhasil menepati janjinya.

Baekhyun berhasil mencintai namja ini.

Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk untuk menggapai bibir ranum milik chanyeol, di kecupnya sebentar dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga chanyeol.

"bangun pemalas~"

Sahutnya lembut sambil mengusap brunette Chanyeol, dan saat itu pula Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia sedikit mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya setelah yakin kalau objek fokusnya sudah jelas, lantas Chanyeol menahan tengkuk baekhyun dan menggapai bibir tipis milik baekhyun.

"hey kau melupakanku hingga aku tertidur"

Sahut Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya,

"maaf yeol,"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap surai Chanyeol dan itu hanya menuntun Chanyeol untuk memejamkan mata kembali, cara Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di rambut Chanyeol memiliki feel tersendiri bagi Chanyeol, sentuhan lembutnya siapapun akan tertidur jika Baekhyun melakukan semua itu.

"ngomong ngomong kau berbicara seolah olah kau mengetahuiku saaaangaaat jauh dengan yakinnya kau menyatakan cinta saat itu Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mencubit hidung Chanyeol,

"ahhh entahlah, tapi kalau boleh jujur saat melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya seperti _de'javu, _aku pernah mengenalmu tapi entah dimana Baekhyun-ah, "

Sahut Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya.

"ahh kau ini park chanyeol,"

Baekhyun menoyor pelan kening Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tertawa seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga Chanyeol kini berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Melihat rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan Baekhyun membenahi rambut namja jangkung ini, jika dilihat Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun dari pangkuan ibunya.

"lama lama kau semakin seksi Baekhyun-ah"

Celetuk Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya dari manik milik Baekhyun, karena merasa risih Baekhyun menoyor kembali kepala tak bersalah Chanyeol,

"jangan mesum Park Chanyeol kau bisa babak belur nanti hahaha"

"ohh tidak, malah kau yang berakhir di bawah dan aku yang diatas haha"

BLUSHH

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, yaapp semua itu benar dan jangan lupa semua itu akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang akan berjalan seperti bebek,

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, dan aku tau tuhan mendengar doaku, karena ketika aku berdo'a padanya untuk membawakanku seorang malaikat, tuhan memberikanmu untukku"

Chanyeol menyenderkan keningnya di pundak sempit Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun mengulas senyum dan sedikit menepuk nepuk punggung lebar chanyeol.

"gombal kau,"

"aku serius sayang,"

"cihh ayo masuk ke dalam disini dingin aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas"

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengulas senyum sebelum mengecup bibir ranum milik Baekhyun, dan mengingat tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil itu memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mengendong tubuh Baekhyun kemana saja, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun memasuki kediaman Chanyeol dan seperti yang di janjikan Baekhyun dirinya akan membuat coklat panas untuk melewati malam pertama musim dingin di korea. Bukann kah menyenangkan menghabiskan hangatnya malam di tengah dinginnya kota bersama seorang kekasih? Mungkin ini akan menjadi cerita menarik yang akan dialami baekhyun maupun Chanyeol,

"nado saranghae pabo Chanyeol"

Sahut Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

_Love at first sight_

_Mungkin hanya sebagian orang yang akan mengalami moment indah seperti percaya kah? Setiap kisah cinta seseorang memiliki moment manis disana dan percaya atau tidak banyak sekali orang diluar sana yang menginginkan kisah cinta dimana seseorang 'seperti kita' lah yang akan bermain di cerita cinta itu._

_Dan kita pun harus berterimakasih, kisah cinta kita akan menjadi sempurna karena._

_Tuhan lah yang menulisnya..._

_-BaekHoney17-_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

**_End_**


End file.
